


Never Forget

by Stridersass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, goodbye world, gun - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, it's quite short sorry, that's all, there is a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stridersass/pseuds/Stridersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dirk gets a bit sassy and Jake finally pulls out his guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

I thought that today would've been just like any other day as the sun beat down and the wind blew softly throughout the streets around me. It was peaceful, other than the screams of the innocent that started to fill my ears. Why were there people screaming? I made my way through the crowd, pushing and shoving, trying to find the source of the screaming. The screaming came from frightened people in the front of the crowd, pointing towards something at the centre. People were speaking argumentatively. I recognized the deep tone to that one voice, for it was the one who woke me up in the morning. What I saw was a sight that I never expected to see. I never expected that I would see a gun being pointed at his head. Never, once in my life, did I think this would ever happen.

Someone was standing across from Dirk with a gun pointed at the middle of his forehead. The man looked severely unsettled, his hand shaking and eyes bloodshot. Noticing he was wearing one of the gowns you’d find in a mental hospital was the main thing that unsettled me, knowing the man could be unpredictable. My eyes widened, feeling scared for the man I love. Why doesn't he look afraid? Well, he doesn't until he sees me trying to get in closer. Fear immediately filled his bright orange eyes, which for once, weren't covered by a pair of shades. They now lay at his feet, cracked.

He watched me move in closer as I pulled out the gun I always keep beneath my jacket. Usually it's there for a sense of 'adventure', but now wasn't a time for one of my silly games. Dirk's eyes, now I could see them, showed me more emotion than his actions ever did. He didn't want me to come closer. I needed to save him though. Why couldn't he see that? I couldn't let him die. Not while there was something I could do about it.

"What the fuck are you staring at boy?" the man holding the gun asked, looking over in my direction as I hid behind a few people, pretending to be one of the onlookers.  
"Just all of the people that are watching your stupidity. I bet they're thinking, 'Wow this man is fucking stupid. It isn't possible to kill someone of such cool and ironic prowess. Doesn't he know this?'" Dirk replied.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME ASSHOLE?" the gunman screamed, no longer looking my way. He slammed the gun down on the top of Dirk's head. Seeing him wince, I cringed. If that were me, honestly, I'd be screaming.

"Yeh. I'm mocking you. So what of it?" Gad zooks Dirk is sassy, even when in danger. I was on my way to save him though, slowly getting closer.  
"You know you're only bringing yourself closer to death, right?" The murderer's intent wasn't hidden, and I could easily see it in his eyes. It sent a chill down my spine, but only gave me more resolve to help Dirk out.

Dirk simply nodded. This only angered the man more. He was literally shaking. I had to get there before the man had enough of Dirk's snide remarks. Usually, these comments would turn me on, but at the moment, it made me fearful of what was to come.I came up behind the man slowly, trying not to draw any attention. My breathing had become unsteady. I tried to calm down but it wasn't that easy. It was hard trying to save the one you love and not be afraid.

I slowly lifted the gun as I neared the man. The people started to notice my actions. As I shakily tried to take aim, I heard someone yell out, "WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING?" whilst pointing at me. My entire body was trembling as I tried to pick up the pace. What was I doing? I felt like a bumbling fool. When have I ever really known how to use a gun properly? When have I ever been strong enough to do anything for that matter?

Now wasn't the time for doubting myself. I steadied myself as the gunman turned around, his arm latched around Dirk's neck. My whole body went rigid.

"JAKE!" Dirk cried out.

That's when the gunshots sounded. As the sound rang I watched as my lover fell to the ground lifeless. I stood there frozen in pure shock and anguish before the second gunshot sounded. The world went white.


End file.
